


For the Blood is the Life

by thesentimentalist



Series: Ravenous Works [1]
Category: Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Basically Vampires, Blood Drinking, Canon Typical Getting Weird with It, Dom/sub overtones, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesentimentalist/pseuds/thesentimentalist
Summary: "Hungry?"Boyd was. With a savage hunger, a ferocious yearning, greater than any he had ever known. He groaned aloud, his saber slipping from his trembling fingers and clattering to the ground.
Relationships: John Boyd/Ives
Series: Ravenous Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582867
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	For the Blood is the Life

The worst part of it was how good, how damn near invincible Boyd felt. His backache was gone, his exhaustion had evaporated, and he wasn’t afraid anymore. 

He was creeping through the barn when Ives came crashing through the ceiling in a hail of splinters. He stood, blood seeping from his wounds and staining his clothing. Boyd startled and scrambled backwards, but the sight of Ives, bloody cross on his forehead, made him stop. He stood there panting, his hands shaking so badly that Ives must have noticed, because he stopped advancing and grinned. 

"Hungry?"

Boyd was. With a savage hunger, a ferocious yearning, greater than any he had ever known. He groaned aloud, his saber slipping from his trembling fingers and clattering to the ground. 

"You are," murmured Ives, stepping cautiously forward, extending a bloody hand "so hungry, aren't you. You don't need to go hungry." 

And just like that, it was over.

Boyd staggered forward, and Ives opened his arms to recive him. They collapsed, tumbling backwards onto the straw covered ground. Ives reached up and dragged his finger across Boyd's face, smearing blood across his cheek, and Boyd turned his head and took his middle and index finger into his mouth, his eyes falling closed as he sucked hungrily. 

"Whatever you need." Ives murmured. 

Boyd hummed and rolled his hips into the cradle of Ive's thighs. 

"Oh," he said, giggling madly, “Boyd, I didn’t think you cared!”

“Mhmmh.” said Boyd

"You say the sweetest things. Do you even know what you want?" asked Ives.

Boyd sat up, Ive's finger slipping from between his lips, Ive’s blood burning in his cheeks. 

"I . . . I . . . Yes." he said, rocking his hips again. 

Ives laughed, looking into his eyes and smiling. 

"Whatever you need." he said. 

Boyd managed to drag Ive’s pants down with trembling hands, until they were hanging off one ankle and nuzzling the crease of Ive's thigh, laving his tongue over a jagged wound where the splinters had cut into him. 

Ives laughed and ran his fingernails over Boyd’s scalp. 

“Sweet.” he said. 

Boyd licked him, feeling the blood beating under his skin. Ives smelled ambrosial, and Boyd felt the last of his resistance crumble and fall away. 

Ives went stiff, his hand clenching in Boyd’s hair so hard it hurt, when Boyd took him into his mouth, his teeth scraping lightly across his skin.

But after a moment he sighed and relaxed into it, petting Boyd’s hair and groaning. Then he leaned to the side to dig through his pants. He found a tin of something greasy, and pressed it into Boyds hands.

Boyd leaned in, burying his face in Ives’ neck and licking his wounds as he pushed slick and clumsy fingers inside of him. 

“There,” Ives gasped “just like that.”

The feeling of Ives under him overwhelmed Boyd, and he found he could not speak, only gnaw urgent and ungently on Ive’s throat as he fingered him open. 

“I told you there was a certain virility.” Ives said, laughing again and pulled his legs up and back a bit. 

Boyd looked up into his eyes, beard smeared with blood. Ives pulled him in and brought their lips together, not kissing as much as licking the blood from each other’s mouths. 

After a time Boyd pulled away, propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at Ives, and breathing hard.

Ives slung a leg around Boyd’s waist and rubbed against him. 

“Give in Boyd.” He said, tender and merciless.

“Just give in.”

And Boyd did.

He pushed Ives down against the straw and fucked him. Boyd was rough and wild, more animal than man. He growled and grabbed Ives’ hips to have him that much closer, hold him that much tighter, while Ives yowled and whimpered with delight. 

They lay there after, sweaty and panting.

“Isn’t that better?” Ives cooed breathlessly, tangling his hands in Boyd’s hair

Boyd peeled himself off Ives and lay next to him looking dazed while Ives lit a cigar and took a long, luxurious drag. Then he bumped his hand against Boyd’s, and proffered the cigar, looking at him with intense satisfaction. 

Boyd took the cigar, looking at it in confusion as if he wasn’t sure how this had happened. Ives smiled and stretched like a cat in a sunbeam. 

“Boyd,” he said,“I knew there was a reason I liked you.”


End file.
